


Fallen Angel, Down to Earth

by Demial



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Awkwardness, Crushes, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: This site needs more Sephiroth x Reader. No gendered pronouns but Reader leans feminine. You meet Sephiroth in the field and he surprises you later by asking you on a date.
Relationships: Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Fallen Angel, Down to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a way to self-soothe. And also because I love Sephiroth but I need him to be more fleshed out as a character. What else is a writer to do but do it herself??

Hanging upside-down was more awkward than you previously thought. Especially since one of the biggest heroes of Wutai was the one holding you up. By the ankle and you were sure his hand was made of iron by the way he gripped you. If anyone saw Sephiroth holding you from plummetting to your death over a cliff, the story would spread like a nasty fart until everyone in Shinra knew. And laughed.  
  
You would have laughed, too.  
  
You pled silently with him to put you down. You would have spoke the words but the hero himself but you were too engrossed in checking him out up-close. You did that instead, brows knitted in concentration. He _did_ wear more belts than he needed to. His long, silver hair _was_ glorious. And his eyes _were_ a spring green that you'd never seen before. His black slit pupils dilated when your eyes met and you shivered.  
  
"Please, put me down, Sir!" you blurted.  
  
He smirked slightly before doing as you asked, giving his full bottom lip extra curve. He was surprisingly gentle, not just dropping you to the hard ground.  
  
"Are you hurt?" he asked.  
  
You sprang up, rapidly patting yourself down for injuries. You came up with nothing but extra dirt. "No!"  
  
Another slight smile. "Good." He turned from you and walked away.  
  
You stood there for a second before you realized he expected you to follow without being asked. You hurried up to his side. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"We find everyone else."  
  
Oh, right. You forgot you got separated from the rest while you were falling off the cliff.  
  
"Where could they be?" you wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know. This shouldn't have happened."  
  
You followed Sephiroth around for a while, with no one in sight. You almost followed him around a corner when he quickly doubled back a step, shoving you back, also.  
  
"What?" you hissed quietly.  
  
He whipped around, hair brushing your knee. He squeezed your shoulder and put a finger to his lips. His pupils were wide again. You got lost in their blackness until a procession of bomb monsters floating past caught your eyes. They came from where you were heading. It was a much bigger group than you were used to. If not for Sephiroth's presence, you would have been terrified. You were hyper-aware of his hand still gripping your shoulder. He let go when he felt it was safe, checking around the corner again. You put your hand where his used to be.  
  
"C'mon," he said.  
  
You joined his side again. "Why didn't you just kill them...if you don't mind me asking, Sir."  
  
"There were too many for me to guarantee that I could keep you alive."  
  
Your shoulders relaxed down. "Ahhhh. That's nice."  
  
"I thought you might like that," he teased.  
  
To you, Sephiroth was just wandering around. But he pointed out evidence on the ground that proved otherwise. Bootprints and such. It surprised you how knowledgeable he was. He followed the trail until you started yawning. You tried to hide it.  
  
"The excitement of nearly dying probably tired you out," he said. "Let's stop for the night."  
  
As much as you wanted to keep going and return sooner to a warm, comfortable bed, at least you got more time with Sephiroth. Maybe you would learn more about him. He told you to set up camp while he took care of the fire to keep the chill at bay. You put down your bedroll, then looked up to find him lighting a suspiciously thick pile of branches with fire materia. Like he had snapped small trees in half. After some bland rations, you both settled down to rest. You got into your bedroll while he sat on top of his. You wanted to ask him about himself but the warmth from the fire was making you drowsy. He was gazing up at the clear and starry sky. You looked up as well. You gazed along with him in silence, the stars reminding you that the planet was spinning slowly on its axis while it orbited the sun. A massive, round cradle for all the tiny living beings on its surface. You yawned, the drowsiness increasing. So easy to lay your head down on that cradle and sleep like a baby.  
  
This experience with Sephiroth soothed away some of the intimidation you held before and you hoped you would get to work with him again. He did you a favour and found you himself in the halls first.  
  
"Hey, Sir!"  
  
"Hey," he replied. "I know you want to avoid the humiliation of everyone finding out what happened at the cliff. I'll omit from my report what exactly happened if you go on a date with me."  
  
"You don't date!" you blurted without thinking. It was always what you heard. He'd been asked many times and always turned them down. He was just teasing you.  
  
"You're cute when you're flustered. Are you turning me down?"  
  
He didn't seem concerned with your answer, just gazed at you with that same smirk as when he held you over the cliff. It had a softened, dreamier edge. It wasn't aimed at your eyes but lower. Your lips or maybe your body.  
  
You were still confused but had no reason to say no. "Yes, I guess..?"  
  
His gaze jumped back up to your eyes. "Alright, then. Where should we go? Normally, I'm too busy to go anywhere for fun."  
  
You suggested your favourite spots to eat. You would love to hear his opinion. He shook his head; too many people would bother him. That left you stumped.  
  
"I want to see your place," he said. "Show me how you live."  
  
"Me? It would bore you."  
  
"I'm curious." He leaned down closer. "Humour me."  
  
Your heart beat faster, butterflies went nuts in your stomach, and you agreed.  
  
On the night of the date, death was at your door. He had glowing green eyes.  
  
Actually, it was Sephiroth in black with the hood up on his hoodie. You smiled, laughing inwardly at yourself. His shadowed face unnerved you at first but you couldn't be surprised at his fashion choices based on his battle gear. The zipper on the hoodie was down halfway, showing a grey shirt. Black jeans and boots completed the outfit. He pulled the hood down and all of his hair out of the back of the sweater where it had been tucked and looked relieved. You assumed he didn't want to deal with anyone who would recognize him off the Soldier recruitment posters and didn't question it. He held out a white plastic bag that was tied at the top like takeout normally was. That got you a little excited.  
  
"I had one of the cafeteria chefs make something similar to the food you mentioned."  
  
"And they just did that for you?"  
  
He shrugged. "Yes." Like it was a normal occurrence.  
  
You wanted to peek inside the bag of takeout but instead, took it to the dining table. Instead of following, Sephiroth got distracted in the area just inside your door.  
  
"What's this?" he asked, picking up a knickknack and inspecting it.  
  
"Oh, I..."  
  
Sephiroth went around, picking up or pointing out various items with which decorated your apartment. You explained how you got each one and what drew you to it. It was like a child using a magnifying glass just to see how things look in more detail. Maybe this was his version of fun. You looked for an opening to turn it around and ask /him/ something but you couldn't bring yourself to interrupt.  
  
"Why don't we eat?" he finally said, turning from your personal items with a satisfied look.  
  
You embarrassed yourself by sneaking glances at his full, curvy lips while he sucked in noodles from his portion of the takeout. The date was looking up. A good view and the heavenly slide of greasy chow mein down your throat. Mmmm, fat. The cafeteria chefs didn't skimp on the meat and vegetables, either.  
  
Sephiroth finished his portion with a healthy appetite and said, "Not bad."  
  
There was an awkward moment until he told you he wanted to see what you normally did on a night like this. You thought, _No, that's boring._ I'm _boring. How is he not bored yet?_  
  
His expectant look won over. You went to your bathroom to grab some items. You came back and placed a couple of sheet masks on the table. He picked one up and eagerly read the package.  
  
"I see. Is this like a hair mask?"  
  
"Yeah!" You lit up with a smile, thankful that he caught on quickly.  
  
"I use those."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Surprised? This hair requires a lot of maintenance."  
  
He said that so casually but you couldn't picture him lovingly brushing and styling his hair. Either way, you had an out-of-body experience when Sephiroth, the most famous hero of Shinra, ripped open the mask and applied it carefully. Thankfully, your real body was numb enough without your soul to follow suit and put on your own mask on autopilot. Since he was wearing the mask, you decided it wasn't so bad to do the other thing you normally did on work nights; watch TV.  
  
You made a guess that he would want to watch a documentary because he spent all evening soaking up information. Turns out it was a good choice. He commented often that he had been to the various places filmed and how easily he had dispatched any monsters shown. It reminded you who you sat next to and you were glad he was friendly.  
  
You were starting to get sleepy from the all carbs and the late hour. Sephiroth, in contrast, seemed like he could stare unblinking at the TV screen forever. You shrugged inwardly; it was weird but least he was easy to please. Staring at him, it struck you that this entire time you wanted to see him humanized. Not the untouchable hero from the recruitment posters. This date had done just that. He was weird but who wasn't a little? You smiled at him.  
  
"This was a good date," you told him.  
  
He returned the smile. "I'm glad you think so."  
  
He held his hand out, palm-up. You put your hand on top. He closed his fingers and rested your two hands on his thigh. You fell asleep. Sephiroth let you sleep until he decided it was your bedtime. He nudged you awake and guided your half-asleep self to your bed.


End file.
